


CapHill Week 2015: 04 - The past has a funny way of catching up

by celticdreamz



Series: CapHill 2015 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticdreamz/pseuds/celticdreamz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's past comes out of the shadows when he least expects it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CapHill Week 2015: 04 - The past has a funny way of catching up

The warm, early-evening air was redolent with the scents of corn dogs, funnel cakes, and other carnival food. A tuft of cotton candy tickled the underside of Maria's nose and she obligingly opened her mouth for a bite of the sweet treat.

"Don't you dare tell Stark you've got me eating out of your hand."

Steve laughed and dug out another tuft of spun sugar for himself. 

"Having a good time?" he smiled.

"Actually, yeah. Talking me into coming to Coney Island wasn't the worst idea you've had ever."

"See? Told you a little fun wouldn't kill you," he teased. "What do you feel like doing next? Wanna show me up on some of those shooter games?"

"Nah," she smirked. "I don't need some cheap-assed stuffed animal to know I'm a better shot than you."

"Hey!" Steve laughed. "Hasn't Tony ever warned you how fragile the male ego is?"

"Oh, please!" Maria replied with a laugh of her own. "You're anything but fragile, Rogers!"

"Why don't we see who's the better shot? Winner picks the place for our next date."

"You're on," she grinned. "And the loser pays."

"We'll see about that."

It was a nice, warm Saturday night and the midway was fairly packed. But that didn't stop Steve from taking a place in line at a shooting gallery just like everyone else. A few people started recognizing him, and insisted they move up a spot. Ever the gentleman, Steve declined the multiple offers, but that didn't stop people from moving out of their way.

Maria was the first to take a turn at the shooting gallery. It didn't take her but a couple of wasted pellets to realize that the air rifle's trajectory was off, probably on purpose. Once she figured out the angle and degree, she hit every single target she aimed for. Both Steve and the carnie were suitably impressed.

"Just a heads up," she leaned in to murmur against his ear. "It shoots a little to the left."

"So do I."

Wait. What…? No. Steven Grant Rogers, who was as wholesome as apple pie and vanilla ice cream, surely didn't mean _that_ did he?! It was a near thing, but Maria managed to choke back her laughter. Mostly. Steve just raised an amused eyebrow at her and took his turn.

"Want to tell me what was so funny?" he asked after they collected their prizes.

"You," Maria chuckled. "When you said you shoot left. Please tell me you were talking more about ammunition than your anatomy."

The teasing look in his eyes told her everything she needed to know, and her usually stoic expression quickly dissolved. Within seconds, Maria could barely catch her breath from laughing. The joke may have been juvenile, crass, and just plain old "frat boy" type humor, but it was comedic gold as far as she was concerned. 

"Y'know, this is the first time I've seen you laugh like that," Steve grinned.

"That's the first time I've heard you make a comment like that," Maria wheezed, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

A wry look crossed his face. "Everyone expects me to be pure, sweets and innocent. Apparently, even you. So, I like to shake it up a little. Just to keep people on their toes."

"Mission accomplished," she chuckled.

They continued to walk through the amusement park, even taking a turn on the infamous Cyclone. Maria wasn't exactly a fan of the rollercoaster. Not so much for its ups and downs and hard turns, but simply because she wasn't the one in control. 

"Still as bad as the first time you rode it…?"

The male voice seemed to come from the shadows, and Maria immediately went for the gun hidden under the back of her t-shirt. Steve stopped her before she could get a shot off, however. The voice's owner stepped forward and reached up to remove his baseball cap.

His hair was shorter than the last time Steve had seen him, and the hoodie covered most of his metal left arm. Maria eased her finger off the handgun's trigger, but didn't put the weapon away just yet. Not until she was positive he wasn't a threat.

"Bucky," Steve breathed, and she wasn't sure if he was going to give into his impulse to embrace his old friend.

"Heya, pal," Barnes replied with a lopsided smile. "Nice to see you didn't need my help getting a girl after all."

"Oh, um, yeah. This is --"

"Commander Maria Hill," Barnes interrupted. "Former Deputy Director of SHIELD. Ex Marine Corps Intelligence. Graduate of West Point."

"You don't need to quote her personnel file, Bucky," Steve interjected.

"I'm just saying you've got good taste."

"How did you know we were here?" Maria asked.

"Natalia," Barnes answered with a shrug.

It took Steve and Maria a second to process that. "Romanoff?"

"We've been in touch," he replied.

"For how long?" Steve asked, obviously not happy the red headed assassin hadn't kept him in the loop. He then turned to Maria. "Did you know?"

"Of course not," she answered hotly. "You know damn well she doesn't tell me everything."

"Language," Barnes chuckled. Both heads turned sharply towards him, and he shrugged. "Steve used to tease me about it all the time."

"How much do you remember?"

A haunted expression crossed Barnes' face. "Not as much as I'd like, and too much I'd rather forget."

"Why reach out now?" Maria asked.

"I've had a chance to think," Barnes answered. "And it's time for me to come in out of the cold."

Two pairs of blue eyes assessed the former asset. No one moved until Maria shifted to put her gun back in its holster. 

His answer surprised her, and not in a good way. Her thoughts were still on the fact that Hydra and the Soviets had done one helluva mind job on him. Who was to say that he wasn't somehow being monitored remotely? The new Avengers' facility wasn't on anyone's radar, and she was bound and determined to keep it that way.

"Look, Barnes, the most I can promise is a trip to Avengers' Tower," she said before Steve had a chance to weigh in. "We can keep better tabs on you there. I'll be honest. I don't trust you at the moment. Romanoff aside, there aren't a whole lot of people who do. Right now, the Tower is the best facility to monitor you if things go sideways."

Steve frowned at her, but didn't argue.

"You're right," Barnes replied. "Right now, I barely trust myself. That's why I need to come in. I need help. Natalia's done what she can to get me this far, but I need more help."

"We'll do what we can," Maria replied. "It may not be much, but that's as far as I'm willing to go for now."

"I get it," he replied with a nod. "And thanks."

"Steve, I'm fully expecting you to bunk with Barnes for awhile," she added. "At least until we know he's clear."

Understanding dawned in his eyes, and Steve nodded. "Yeah, it'll be just like old times, Buck."

"Except no one's going to yell at us for having girls over," Barnes smirked. Maria just snorted.

"Yelled at, no. But Stark has zero issues with giving people grief about their love lives," she answered.

"Personal experience?" Barnes raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes." Steve's answer was absolutely deadpan. "C'mon, let's get out of here and get you settled."

"One condition," he replied, donning his cap again. "You guys have got to tell me how you two met."

Steve and Maria exchanged a look before answering in unison. "Aliens."


End file.
